narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kinu
Uta Hozuki is a Jōnin-level kunoichi whose prior affiliates are a mystery, but it is assumed due to her vast knowledge on techniques centering on spying that she may have originated from Otogakure, maybe even Kirigakure; however, this remains unproven. This alluring vixen is often seen wandering about the outskirts of villages, but is never viewed entering them. It is unknown who she currently associates with. Body Replacement Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Body Elimination Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Feigning Sleep Technique, Hair Camouflage, Transparent Escape Technique, Murderous Grasp, Portable Water Field, Silent Killing, Vanishing Facial Copy Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Hydration Technique, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Water Drowning Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Release: Water Sky Convergence, Water Release: Water Trumpet }} Personality Narcissism- Uta is known greatly for her beauty, grace, and poise, which even she admires as astonishing. Due to this incomparable beauty that she sees, she believes herself the image of perfection. Her body shows no flaws, her voice is a smoky purr, her eyes alone can bring a man to his knees with their sultry stare, and she knows all of this. Her knowing tends to give her a sense of Egotism, and she is not at all afraid to flaunt what she knows she has. Independence- The woman is the very definition of Independence, for she never asks for help until she absolutely requires it, and pushes for goals on her own. If given the choice to work in a group or alone, she will ultimately choose the latter due to her confidence in her own abilities. She is able to support herself, and with this in mind, she prefers solitude. Resilience- In the face of trouble or struggles, she is not one to give up. With a strong mind, body, soul, and will she will press on even when the outcome appears grim. She can cope with the most stressful of situations without having to worry if these events will later have a negative impact on her body or mind. Liberalism- Uta believes entirely in individual freedom, but perhaps not in the same way as others. She sees Kage as an oppression to her own freedom, therefore she has never truly served one. She sees herself not as a tool, but as a person who may or may not help; it is her choice. Vengeful- Doing her wrong is perhaps a mistake no one should ever make. Her wish- no- her want to retaliate is by far the most heinous of her personality traits, most of which are not too pleasing to start. She will purposefully make it her life's goal to cause as much emotional, mental, and physical damage to the individual, or group, which has done her wrong until she feels they have learned their lesson. Machiavellianism- Most would not glance towards this woman of incomparable beauty and perceive a manipulative soul, and yet they would be sorely mistaken. Uta tends to use her feminine wiles to garner whatever it is she desires, but is not prone to using only this. She's very intelligent, so can easily control those around her if she so wishes by other means. Honesty- Uta will never lie, but that does not mean she won't skirt around the truth from time to time. Her honesty is often blunt, but unless asked a question in a certain way, or exactly what you want to know, she may answer it differently each time. Initiative- If there is one thing that could be said of her that was good, she will never be one to sit back and let things be done for her. Uta will be the first to speak if there is a problem no one will volunteer to solve, and she will always have a tendency to give her assistance without being requested. Many see this as a contradiction to her true, narcissistic self, but she does have a soul within her somewhere, even if it is tainted. Femininity- Albeit she is known for being tough and aggressive, she does have a gentle and kind area buried deep. She can easily bring it out for manipulative purposes, but for it to actually emerge on its own and without her consent is difficult. This side of her personality is warm and inviting, giving rise to the hopes that she may not be all that terrible of an individual; however, just because she sees an abandoned pet hiding in the alleyways does not mean she will suddenly pop into this form. Courageous- In this area she has both physical courage and mental courage. She is able to face pain, hardship, abuse, intimidation, and uncertainty while confronting it boldly. Her innate ability to do this leads her to often take the brunt of someone else's hardships. It is a virtue that is most revered by the people who meet her, and further causes some to believe she is not as horrid as first appearing. Adroitness- Another section in her ability to manipulate others. She regulates her emotions and reactions to others in order to get what she wants. Of course, normally this is used to regulate behaviors in order to better work with a group of people; however, Uta uses it in a manner not normally accepted in society. Adaptability- Uta can adapt to any situation thrust at her, and any environment which forces her to adjust her fighting style. Due to her unique ability to manipulate others so easily, she can also adjust to the person's 'kryptonite.' To put it more simply, she can modify her actions and reactions in order to get the most positive response towards a suggestion or discussion. Altruism- Albeit this would never be admitted aloud, she does tend to act selfless from time to time, easing the burdens of others or protecting them before she can berate herself about even thinking of such. The feelings usually give rise when around a person she has become attached to, or appears fond of. Mien Ecru tresses, long and full, adorn the cranium of the fair maiden which they were born to. Soft as silk and flowing, the strands are, as they cascade down her curvaceous body, only to end at the base of her rear. In most cases, though not all, she may be found with them gathered into a tidy ball atop her skull while the remainder, most of which are bangs, frame her beautiful face and its soft features. Of these characteristics inhabiting her pale countenance is the dark orbs of an obsidian shade. These endless hues of black seem to be an abyss, engulfing those they peer at and showering them with never ending, alluring gazes which could drive a sane man wild. To couple with this irresistible stare is her curvaceous frame. Pale flesh, which gleams in the sunlight so beautifully, is not at all marred and is rather smooth. Her attire consists of only a sleeveless turtleneck, ebony in shade; this went for both the shorts, which occupied a portion of her body only from the waste to about four centimeters from her mid-thigh, and the thigh-high stockings that adorned the remaining lower portion of her form and hid nicely toned legs from view. A Jounin's flak jacket, remaining open and being a deep emerald tint, seems to rest on her shoulders, though it holds no particular markings of any kind that may indicate where she came from or who she is affiliated with. The footwear is standard, being the same shade as the other portions of her clothing other than the jacket. Bandages are also wrapped gently, yet in a snug manner, around her left lower extremity that allows a holster to be placed over it. Abilities List Stealth Noticing a stunning woman in a crowd of hideous people is not a difficult task. This is unless she attempts to keep herself obscured from the view of others. Her ability to blend with the environment is just as incredible as her ability to silence her footfall whenever she wishes. Being swift and silent leads her to be known as a "silent killer," much like a disease or virus. The odd ability to destroy her own body at a moment's notice should she be captured or gravely injured indicates that she may be a former ANBU of a village: Body Elimination Technique. Uta also utilizes a variety of camouflage based technique, such as the Transparent Escape Technique, which can be quite useful when integrating her stealthy nature. It is very obvious she has trained to be a spy rather than an average Kunoichi. Water Release Her control over the water she can expel and summon from the earth is equal to her standing rank as a Kunoichi. Uta can bring forth massive amounts of liquid with only a few handsigns, which would engulf and drown her opponents. Her ability to utilize this in battle by various methods makes her an even more worthy adversary. Clan Techniques Hozuki Clan Techniques seem to escape her. She hasn't been able to take control of them in any way, so is avidly searching for a member of the clan that may can assist her in learning them. Fighting Style Having been born in Kirigakure, she has become very well suited for stealth missions and quiet assassinations. As a general rule, she does not appreciate much noise, so prefers to take down her opponent as quickly and quietly as possible. Utilizing the Silent Killing ability, she can easily silence a obstreperous adversary without breaking out in a sweat. Oddly enough, to keep from making a mess she won't use traditional means of silencing and killing an opponent. Albeit the technique she uses is slower, but earns a cleaner kill that is just as silent. Using a steel wire, she will tighten it swiftly and silently around the individual's neck, cutting off their air and either causing them to fall unconscious or killing them due to lack of oxygen. The either-or option allows her to deliver targets of interest to people in need of information. Manipulation As a woman who loves to 'direct' people in a manner that favors her, she has garnered a wide variety of ways to go about it whether she adjusts her actions or influences her answers based on the way a question was asked. It's easy to tell that she is not only good at her job, but enjoys it. Being able to so easily manipulate people means that she could be luring the people she speaks to into a dangerous trap just by merely holding a conversation with them. History Exposed Currently In Progress Category:Female